


Night of The Living Dead

by Introvertia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Halloween, M/M, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Billy has been a bit of recluse, but Max finds a way to get him out of the house on Halloween, with a little face paint and by casually mentioning there's a party at the Harrington's house.





	Night of The Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

> A Post Season 3 Halloween Short!

**Trick or Treat!**

**Part 1**

“Billy, why don’t you just come with me?” Max leaned in Billy’s bedroom doorway, her arm propped up against the door frame.

“What are you even supposed to be?” Billy frowned looking at his little sister, she was growing too fast, he didn’t like it.

“Bonnie Elizabeth Parker? You know, of Bonnie and Clyde fame?” Max looked at Billy like he was an idiot, which she wouldn’t have gotten away with last June, but after the _incident_ at the mall and his slow recovery, or Max liked to call it his resurrection (he’d technically been dead) things had changed between them, Billy would never say it aloud, but they’d changed for the better.

“Huh,” Billy frowned, “The bullet holes look pretty good.” Billy said begrudgingly as he squinted at her taking in the details of her costume down to the plastic gun and blood stains, “I’m a little old to go trick or treating, it’s for kiddies Max.”

“Yeah, like this might be it for me, it could be my last year trick-or-treating, so it’s kind ofa big deal, you should probably come look after me, and besides you never go out.”

“This is getting really old Max.” Billy laid back on his bed and opened his book that he’d had his thumb in to keep his place and tried to read but he was still very much aware that Max had not left, as a matter of fact she’d stepped into his room and was moving closer, still.

“What if I painted your face?” Max suggested thoughtfully.

“Like what, a clown?” Billy scoffed.

“No, not that geeze, I don’t know a zombie?” She said hopefully.

“Max stop pestering me, go hang out with your dorky friends.” Billy turned on his side facing the wall.

“Just, _please_?” Max walked over to Billy’s bed side as she spoke.

The curtains were drawn and Billy hadn’t even realized it was evening already, he sat up and gave her a hard look.

“You only leave to go to the hospital, the furthest you ever go outside of that is the garage to hide under your car.” Max complained.

“I work at the hospital now, and then there’s… my appointments, so it kind of make sense that I spend all my time there, genius.” Billy threw his paperback on his bedside table. Before, that gesture alone would have driven Max out of the room, maybe even bought him a week of silence, but it wasn’t working this time.

“Look jerk, just come out with me, let’s do something fun, not because you have to, but because, because _I want you to_, and you need to. Neil and mom already left for their party, it’s the Harrington’s.”

“There’s a party at the Harrington’s?” Billy perked up.

“Well yeah, but for like old people, they’re going to get drunk and listen to the greatest hits from the fifties and sixties.”

“Huh.” Billy wondered if Steve would be there, or if he’d be out on the town, or if he’d be hanging out with that girl from Scoops, and Family Video, it was like they were glued at the hip. Any time Billy had to drive through town to get to the hospital or buy parts for his Camaro he’d see them together.

“Just walk with me you don’t have to trick-or-treat if you don’t want to, I’m not meeting the party till 7:30, and it’s dark by already. Come on.”

“It’s going to rain, I’m not wandering around in the rain.” Billy grumbled.

“I could paint your face and no one will know who you are so you don’t have to worry about people looking at you.” Max sat down next to Billy and bumped him with her shoulder.

“On Loch Nora?” Billy inquired evenly.

“Well that’s where the good candy is.” Max said.

“Fine, I’ll walk with you. for an hour, but I’m not going to the doors.” Billy looked at her, his dark brows tight and stern over his bright blue eyes.

“Really!? Okay, great, I mean cool. What do you want me to paint your face as? I could do KISS make-up?” Max jumped up and was rushing to her room to get her make-up kit, she paused looking back when Billy didn’t answer.

Billy cocked an eyebrow starring at the floor, and shook his head, “No. How about a skull? Can you managed that?”

“Easy!” Max shouted running down the short hall to her room.

She came back to Billys room with sponges and brushes and her Halloween paint kit, “This is quality stuff, I got it in Indianapolis at this cool shop right next theater.”

“If it looks lame I’m not going.” Billy stood up, curious to see what she had.

“No, you sit there, and um, I don’t want to get this in your hair.” Max, frowned looking at Billy’s wild hair, it was well past his shoulders, he’d not gotten it cut since June, I’m gonna slick it back.”

“What?” Billy leaned away from her.

“Just trust me, okay?” Max grabbed the brush from Billy’s bedside table.

“You’re not brushing my hair.” Billy retrieved his hair brush from her hand and brushed out his curls into a wild main of straw colored fluff, and then got a hand full of Brylcreem and started combing it through his hair slicking it back.

“Can I braid it at least? Jus so it’s you know, not so um, weird looking?”

“Yeah, hurry up.” Billy fidgeted as Max tidied up his slicked hair and made a short tight braid at the base of his neck. Once Max began painting his face Billy succumbed to Max’s light touches, he wiggled his nose and blinked rapidly as she applied layers of make up, but didn’t complain.

“Okay, do not touch your face, and um don’t eat anything greasy, and please don’t rub your eyes, and… I’m almost done.” Max dusted his face lightly with powder.

“What is that?” Billy wrinkled his nose, and sneezed some of the powder out of his nose.

“It’s to help the makeup set, so it’s not so shiny.” Max mumbled “Don’t press your lips together.”

“Jesus, Max.” Billy griped but held still letting her finish.

“Okay, I’m done. It looks really good, I’m getting good with stuff.” Max stepped back marveling at her own work looking rather proud of herself.

Billy got up and walked over to the mirror, he was wearing blue jeans and a white tank, he leaned in and saw his bright blue eyes staring back at him from the face of a painted skull. He had to admit Max had a talent for face paint, he’d expected to look like a sad panda, but instead he was a grinning skull. His face was painted black and white for the most part, but she’d done some clever shading with green and yellow.

“So you’re coming out, right? It’s okay?” Max stood beside him looking at Billy’s reflection in the mirror.

Billy nodded slowly, “We’re leaving in five.”

“Yes!” Max grabbed her make-up kit and ran in her room, she grabbed her candy sack and checked herself in the mirror, she used up her last four minutes touching up her bullet wounds on her forehead before racing to the back door and leaping down the steps. Billy was seated in his Camaro, he’d put on his black hoodie and some black leather gloves.

“Whoa.” Max mumbled, Billy’s skull painted face floating in the driver’s seat looked eerie.

“You look so _cool_.” Max said climbing into the passenger seat.

Billy glanced at her, his face expressionless for a moment and then started the car and gunned the engine, the familiar rumble was startling and Max blurted a laugh. Billy had fixed the engine some time ago, but she’d not heard it purr and growl for months.

“She sounds great!” Max shouted enthusiastically, she beamed at Billy and watched the corner of his mouth twitch in satisfaction before tearing out of the driveway. Once on the street he slowed down. Max peered out the windows watching children running up and down the streets. It was a quick drive over to Loch Nora. Billy pulled over at and parked, he could feel his heart beating a little fast. He turned to remind Max that he’d only hang out for half an hour, butshe got out of the car and slammed the door before he could get the words out.

Max checked her reflection in the window one more time, and briefly wondered if she’d used enough blood.

Billy got out of the car and looked up and down the street.A group of grade schoolers was walking towards them and as they got near Billy they slowed down, and then gave him a wide birth as they scurried around him. Billy pulled at the sides of the hood on his sweater watching them go by, and realized they weren’t seeing Billy Hargrove, they saw a skull and it scared them.

Billy chuckled softly to himself and felt Max grab his arm, “Come on, I need to get maximum candy in thirty minutes, keep up!”

“You’re so bossy.” Billy grumbled as he followed her and smiled when she wasn’t looking at him.

Billy walked beside Max while she was on the sidewalks enjoying watching the other kids look at her, some of them looking mildly grossed out by her dripping wounds and then their eyes landing on him - some would stop others would walk into each other, a few even lost their footing on perfectly even ground. Billy was having a hard time not smiling, he realized by the fourth house that he was actually having fun for the first time in months. By the fifth house Billy decided to walk up to the stoop, Max turned around and looked him surprised that he had bothered to even come up the walkway, she went up the steps and rang the door bell and cheerfully called out “Trick or Treat!”

The door opened and a smiling man opened the door, “Happy Halloween, um, you’re well, that’s a scary costume young lady.” He raised his eyes and saw Billy a few feet behind her and his smile faltered a bit, “Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?”

“Oh he’s just here to look after to me, you know, what with Satanists now living in Hawkins, you can’t be too careful.” Max jumped down the steps and looked back over her shoulder as she stood next to her unsmiling big brother, “Happy Halloween!”

“Satanists?” Billy probed as he walked beside Max to the next house.

“Oh yeah, I guess you missed all the weird theories, I mean it was like on the news and stuff, suggestions that Hawkins was like damned or whatever, I don’t know, I mean about what happened, you know the incident…” Max’s voice trailed off, she looked at Billy, her eyes shifting uncertainly.

“I wish it had been Satanists.” Billy said dryly.

“Yeah, me too.” Max said truthfully.

The sound of their maniacal laughter blended in with the voices of children yelling trick or treat, doorbells ringing and music being played loudly from cars and homes where Halloween festivities were taking place. A damp chilly autumnal gust blew along the street and knocked dried leaves free from the trees, Jack-O-Lanterns flickered on on lawns and porches, the moon was high and grinning vanishing and reappearing from behind a screen of chasing dark clouds.

Billy felt lighter now, it was like the mask of paint was magical, it made him invisible and visible all at the same time. He watched his sister swing her bag of candy, it was starting to have a little weight to it, he could see Max was truly enjoying his company, which he hadn’t thought possible.

They managed to cover about six blocks and then Max glanced at her watch, “Oh shit. I’m gonna be late.”

“So where are you meeting Clyde?” Billy turned and started walking towards his car, they’d been rambling up and down the street collecting candy for forty-five minutes, but he didn’t point out the time, because he was having a good time and didn’t want to go home.

“What do you mean?” Max looked at Billy playing the part of an innocent after a very pregnant pause on her part.

“I’m not stupid, you’d only do a couple costume for one reason, otherwise you’d be wielding a chainsaw or something. Where are you meeting _him_?” Billy flipped his keys on his index finger and looked at her with a calm gaze.

“What, no um…” Max stammered.

“You don’t need to worry about me and Sinclair, alright? Just tell me where and I’ll drop you off.”

“You’re not mad?” Max looked at Billy, her eyes worried.

“No, Max. Just, you know, be smart, you know how Neil is.” Billy unlocked the passenger door and opened it for her.

“Um, then can you drop me off at the Wheelers?” Max frowned as she got in the car, worried that she was being hoodwinked.

“Sure.” Billy went around and slid in the drivers seat, he drove a little fast, but kept his eyes on the road, making sure no dumb-ass kids in costumes got turned into a hood ornament, he’d recognized a lot of the kids out trick-or-treating from when he’d been working at the pool, it stung a bit, brought back memories of Heather, and others too, but he pushed those memories aside, he tried to recall some of the stupid things his therapist had recommended he do when he felt his anxiety getting out of control, but when that didn’t work he turned on the stereo and turned the dial till he found something he’d heard Max playing in her room.

“Do you like this?” Max looked over when he turned up the radio.

“Nah, but you do.” Billy said casually.

After a few minutes Billy pulled up into the Wheeler’s driveway and cut the engine.

“Do you need a ride home?”

“No thanks, Nancy is going to drop everyone off after 10PM.”

“Did you tell Susan?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s fine with it.” Max waved her hand, “I’m practically an adult, you know. Do you want to come in?”

Billy glanced at the front door and saw Mrs Wheeler handing out candy, Billy swallowed and shook his head no. “Have a good time with _Clyde_.”

“Thanks.” Max got out of the car and when she walked in front of the headlights, instead of ceremoniously flipping him off she waved and smiled.

Billy saluted with two fingers and backed out of the driveway. As he drove down the street he scratched at his scars on his chest and wondered if this could last, if things could be good between him and Max, if he could just keep shutting out the rest of the world, but maybe just have a little piece of it through Max. Part of him liked the idea, and the other part of him knew better, while changing things with Max and getting closer to her was good it wasn’t all that he wanted, he wanted more, he wanted things he thought he might never have…

**Party Crasher**

**Part 2**

Billy was driving through Loch Nora again, he still didn’t want to go home. He pulled over and got out of the car. Most of the kids were older now, running around without their parents to chaperon them, a few of them on bikes. Billy leaned on a phone pole and lit up a smoke. He thought about his next shift at the hospital and felt nothing, he thought about his next therapy sessions and still felt nothing. That was the problem, he’d gone from furious to numb and couldn’t find a middle ground, although the last hour and a half in Max’s company he’d felt something, and that was a hell of a lot better than nothing.

Billy watched Charlie Chaplin walking along the block, the kid was alone, and looked a little too old to be trick or treating, Billy considered they might just be tall. Billy squintedhis eyes when the silent film star walked passed him, but the trick-or-treater didn’t speed up, in fact, Charlie turned and looked him right in the eyes, a black painted brow lifted slightly but then Mr Chaplin continued walking on apparently indifferent to Billy’s presence.

Billy drew on his cigarette and turned watching them walk to a house that was clearly hosting a party. That’s when Billy realized three things, number one being that it was a girl, and two being that it was Steve’s house she was headed towards, which meant that Steve had to be home and that Charlie Chaplin was Scoops girl, Robin or something. Billy turned and watched her go inside, the front door hadn’t been locked. “She’s Not There” by the Zombies was playing. Billy started to walk to Harrington’s home,he didn’t know what he was going to do when he got inside, but he pulled his hood down a bit further and checked making sure the zipper was high and at his throat, he flicked his cigarette into the gutter and quickened his pace, gaining speed and courage. When he opened the door Neil and Susan were standing there, Neil had a sea captain’s hat on his head and Susan had cat ears on and whiskers painted on her cheeks.

“Oh, you startled me!” Susan bubbled smiling at Billy.

Billy stepped back holding the door handle, his heart in his throat he looked at Neil waiting for him to blow up.

“Thanks.” Neil held his arm out for Susan and she hooked hers in his.

“Have a good night, your makeup, is really spooky!” Susan waved her fingers and was tugged away by Neil.

Billy exhaled slowly, they hadn’t recognized him. His heart was still jumping in his chest as he walked into Steve’s house for the very first time, and he was very aware it might also be the last time.

There were couples in costumes chatting and some of them were swaying to the music, a group of men were crowded around a free standing bar, everything looked expensive even the party decorations. Billy walked between and angel and devil, he passed Sonny and Cher, he was looking for Charlie Chaplin, but he wasn’t having any luck. A cowboy and an astronaut were chatting about cars standing in the kitchen, a couple of kids dressed as a witch and a mummy were tumbling around wrestling over candy in a den, it looked like the witch was winning, but Billy didn’t linger to see who won the match. Billy passed a tray of wine glasses and decided not to take one, he didn’t like drinking anymore, feeling drunk was awful, feeling out of control felt too dangerous now, when before it had been one of his favorite ways to feel. Billy came out to the backyard and was surprised to see at least a dozen people milling around the pool, the music was louder out here, he saw a clown, a gorilla, a flapper and he was starting to loose track of the blur of colors and costumes, smiling middle aged party goers laughing and gossiping, he wasn’t used to being around people, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been surrounded by so much noise. He walked around to the far end of the pool and sat in an empty deck chair and lit up a cigarette feeling anxious. He didn’t belong there, but then again, he didn’t belong anywhere. He had no idea where Charile Chaplin had gone and was starting to wonder if it really had been her, the girl from Family Video, the girl he always saw Steve with. Billy drew on his cigarette and watched a court jester pretend to toss a bank robber in the pool and heard her laughing squeals and protests, she was having fun, and bopped the guy with her fake money bag that looked to be stuffed and soft as a pillow, but her shrill scream, playful or not, had made him feel uneasy. Billy started to think it was time to go, he considered going up and into the woods the long way around the property, no one would notice and if they did it wasn’t like they knew who he was. He stood up and looked at the wooded area behind the home and contemplated how he’d get around the other houses and back to his car.

“Hey man, can I um, bum a smoke?”

Billy turned around, he was almost nose to nose with Steve Harrington. Steve was wearing an eye patch and a sleeveless black t-shirt, Billy looked at Steve’s left arm and saw a cobra tattoo, he frowned staring at it as he dug in the pocket of his hoodie and grasped his pack of cigarettes.

“It’s not real.” Steve said with a smirk, and then stepped sideways and then swayed back to where he’d been, “I’mmm Snake, Snake Plissken? You know, Escape From New York? Kurt Russel?”

Billy nodded, he kind of liked that movie, he hadn’t thought about in a while, he smiled a little, he liked knowing that Steve was a fan of Kurt Russel too, it was like he’d been given a gift, not only was he seeing Harrington for the first time since the shadow had over taken him, but he was seeing Steve with a clear mind and learning new things about him. The worst thing about finishing high school was that he was no longer guaranteed his weekly dose of Harrington, with his owlish eyes, and his perfect lips.

“So you’re…” Steve swayed forward, “Dead?”

Billy nodded, his bright blue eyes fixed on Steve’s one dark eye, the other hidden under an eyepatch, now that Steve was so close Billy could see that it had many tiny holes in it.

“Nice, it um, brings out your eyes.” Steve looked away and then around at the party, the music was getting lower, and there were less people milling about, the pool lights were on, there were maybe a dozen jack o’lanterns around the parameter of the pool, paper streamers were twisting in the breeze under strung lights. Billy couldn’t imagine having a party like this, with cocktails and a pool, and outdoor speakers to play music on. Rich people were weird, not to be trusted, but he didn’t blame Steve for having money, not anymore, just like he didn’t blame himself for having Neil as a father, neither he nor Steve had gotten to choose their families, it was just… fate.

“Can I sit with you?” Steve asked dragging over another deck chair.

Billy nodded, and watched Steve pull a beer bottle out of a utility pocket from his army fatigue pants. Steve popped the cap off on the side of the arm rest of the chair he was seated in and paused before taking a drink.

“You want one?”

Billy shook his head no, he still had the cigarette pack in his hand, but Steve seemed to have forgotten all about the cigarette he’d just asked for.

“The dead don’t speak?” Steve asked before taking a sip from his beer.

They sat in silence. Billy watched Steve as he surveyed the party guests, most of them were heading inside, a cold breeze was blowing them indoors. Steve turned to Billy and parted his lips, but a voice called out before he could speak.

“Steve honey, I’m going to turn off the stereo, it’s almost ten. Can you stack the chairs before you come in? Maybe your friend can help you?” A woman dressed as Snow White waved at Billy.

“Sure thing, mom.” Steve held his beer down by his leg, hidden from her view.

“Don’t stay out too late. Oh, and put out the candles too, don’t want burnt pumpkins! Do you think I should make pies? I mean it seems like such a waste.” Said Mrs Harrington, her hands on her hips.

“If you want.” Steve offered.

“Maybe I will, um, bring them in for me, just put them on the counter.” She turned and went inside the house, shutting the door behind her.

The music died and suddenly and Billy realized it was just him and Steve sitting alone outside on Halloween under black clouds and vanishing stars. Billy had no idea what to say or do, and he was afraid if Steve recognized his voice he’d flip out.

“She means well.” Steve said softly taking a sip from his beer, then looked at Billy’s eyes, “I’m a little drunk.” Steve confessed and smiled softly.

Billy reached over and lifted the eyepatch like a flap. Steve reached up and held it between his thumb and index finger looking at Billy’s eyes.

“So blue, blue, beautiful really, like…” Steve slid the eye patch back and over his head,“Do I know you?”

Billy considered his question, he didn’t think so, he didn’t think anyone knew him, not even himself, he shook his head no.

“You’re not a ghost, are you?” Steve poked Billy lightly in the chest.

Billy snorted a laugh and caught Steve’s hand in his own, he was still wearing his gloves so it wasn’t as if he was really holding Steve’s hand, but he was totally holding Steve’s hand, he ran his thumb over Steve’s knuckles.

“He’s a laughing dead man, that has a very, um, light touch.”

Billy watched as Steve lowered his eyes, his gaze resting their hands.

Steve turned his hand, and pressed his finger tips to Billy’s. Billy held his hand where it was meeting the pressure of Steve’s fingers with his own.

“Nice gloves.” Steve murmured, his eye still cast down.

Billy lowered his head looking at Steve’s pale hand with its long fingers, their palms were nearly flat. Billy thought it was the stupidest thing he’d ever done - press his gloved hand to another boy’s, and yet, the way it felt, the way it made him feel, was as far away from numb as he could be.

The pool lights blinked off, they both looked towards the house. Billy could see that the kitchen was empty. He could hear cars starting on the street and people shouting ‘good night’ and ‘drive safe’ and wishing each other a happy Halloween. The party was over, but Billy didn’t want to leave, not yet.

The stringed lights blinked off and then the kitchen lights. The only source of illumination they had left was the burning candles shining out of the Jack o’lantern’s eyes and toothy mouths, soft flickering golden glowing light, bouncing off the pool that was pinpricked with white star light being reflected back up to the night’s sky. Billy heard Steve exhale slowly, and then felt Steve’s fingers entwine with his gloved ones.

“I’ve gotta stack the chairs.” Steve said as he shifted closer, “And those pumpkins, aren’t going to carry themselves into the kitchen.”Steve rested his right hand on the side of Billy’s neck, “Maybe you should stick around, and help me…” Steve leaned in, his lips brushed Billy’s as he spoke, “Clean up.”

Billy squeezed his left hand, his fingers knit snugly with Steve’s, he hooked his index finger in the collar of Steve’s black sleeveless t-shirt and balled his gloved hand around the fabric making a fist.

“Tell me something, dead guy…” Steve whispered.

Steve was so close to Billy he couldn’t really focus on him, he could just feel him. Billy made the softest of sounds in the back of his throat, attempting to prompt Steve to go on, to say whatever it was he wanted say, or to ask for whatever it was he wanted.

“If I kiss you, will you come back to life?” Steve’s breath was hot on Billy’s mouth.

Steve leaned in and Billy thought he was about to truly die, and die happily. He felt Steve’s soft lips press to his, they were full and warm and slid pleasantly open, gliding against Billy’s painted lips. Billy shut his eyes tightly and held onto Steve’s hand, and gripped the front of his t-shirt. Steve’s hand slid to the back of Billy’s neck and his fingers closed around the short braid beneath it. Billy grunted when Steve gripped his hair and then he felt Steve’s tongue press into his mouth. Billy moaned into the kiss, he released the front of Steve’s shirt and his hand and pulled Steve forward by his slim hips till their legs were knitted and they were sitting on the very edge of their seats. Steve pulled from the kiss his lips smeared grey with Billy’s face paint. Billy blinked looking up at him, he couldn’t believe it was over already. Then Steve straddled Billy’s lap, his movement was a little clumsy, he balanced himself by gripping Billy’s shoulders, his forehead briefly lighting on Billy’s. Billy tilted his head back and was rewarded with a kiss from Steve.

Billy could feel Steve settling on his lap, his legs wrapped around Billy’s waist, they barely fit in the chair, but Billy didn’t care, he pressed his hands under Steve’s shirt and up his back. Steve pulled from the kiss.

“Whoa, mmm, mmm.” Steve murmured and purred nuzzling Billy’s neck, he tightened his legs around Billy’s torso, “Never thought I was into leather,” Steve arched his back against Billy’s gloved palms, luxuriating like a cat.

Billy stood up with Steve wrapped around him, he hadn’t been sure if was strong enough to do it, but there was no way he wasn’t going to try.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked sounding delighted.

The sound of Steve’s voice made Billy’s stomach tumble with butterflies. Instead of answering he walked a couple steps and then laid Steve back on a Chaise lounge chairnext to the edge of the pool and rested on top of him.

“This is good.” Steve pulled Billy close, tipping him off balance and making Billy rest his full weight on top of Steve, “really good.” Steve nuzzled his way into the side of Billy’s hood and licked over Billy’s earlobe and bit and kissed down the side of his neck.

Billy felt his breath coming short and fast, his cock swelling in his jeans, and before he could have any second thoughts his hips rolled slowly against Steve seeking heat and friction.

“Oh, oh, that’s good too.”

Steve sounded happy, or turned on or drunk or maybe all three. Whatever he was feeling, it sounded really good to Billy, he rolled again and pressed his hands into Steve’s hair and pulled his head back and watched Steve arch beneath him. Steve tilted his head back making himself pliant.

Billy licked Steve’s throat, and pressed his mouth over Steve’s Adam’s apple, and bit and sucked, he felt Steve’s hands squeezing his sides, and the pulling up his sweater, he felt Steve’s palm touch Billy’s now exposed stomach and go snaking up his chest. Billy sat up and grabbed Steve’s wrists and folded them over his head.

“Okay, okay.” Steve soothed, surrendering to Billy’s grip.

Billy looked at Steve’s face, he was smudged grey with streaks of white and black all over his mouth, neck and cheeks, he looked like a coal miner that had eaten his way through the coal mine. Billy leaned over him and blinked, guessing his once frightening visage of a mysterious skull faced stranger was now equally as wretched looking and barked a laugh unable to contain it.

“Are you laughing at me?” Steve laughed. He flexed his fingers as if in surrender smiling broadly, “Is it because your face is now all over my face, because you’re a mess.”

Billy nodded and turned away trying to hide his smile and hoping that the near darkness would keep Steve from realizing it was him, his old nemesis, the boy that had tried to smash his face in.

“Don’t look away, I like your smile, I… really, I like it.” Steve whispered.

Billy leaned in and kissed Steve slowly, he let his lips trail over Steve’s, let his tongue graze the wet silken skin where Steve’s lips were parted, till he couldn’t resist sliding his tongue between them.

Billy was so lost in the kiss that turned into several more that he was startled when he realized it was raining. He turned his head and watched the pool water darkly shivering with drops exploding on its surface. He sat up, the rain was cold and it showed no sign of letting up, the jack-o’lanterns’ flames were winking out. Billy moved back on the edge of chair. _This is it,_ Billy thought, _the end of the best moment of my life._

“Why don’t you spend the night, Billy?” Steve asked, reaching over and squeezing Billy’s wrist.

Billy looked at Steve, his mouth parted, at first no words would come out, and then they tumbled out in a train wreck of sounds, “How-how, when, you knew?”

“I’d know those eyes anywhere.” Steve reached up and grasped the front of Billy’s hood and kissed him gently on the lips, savoring the kiss.

Billy returned the kiss, he didn’t think things could have gotten any hotter but knowing that Steve was kissing him, knowing it was him, made it so much more, more electric, more urgent, more real. Then Billy remembered the blonde, Charlie Chaplin, the girl from Scoops, the girlfriend. Billy pulled back from the kiss, and blinked away the rain that was coming down harder, he felt himself shiver with cold and agitation.

“What about your girlfriend?” Billy asked his voice steady but rough.

“Girlfriend?” Steve shifted closer chasing Billy’s lips, “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“The _blonde_. She was here, dressed as Charlie Chaplin, I saw her.” Billy leaned away from Steve’s lips, he couldn’t believe he was resisting Steve because he had a girlfriend, of course he had a girlfriend, he was Steve Harrington!

“Oh, no, no, nope.” Steve shook his head smiling, “She’s, um, she’s my best friend.” Steve laughed softly, “You’re the only blonde I’ve ever been into.”

Billy felt his cheeks burning, and even though they were sitting in the near dark and it was raining, he felt certain that Steve some how knew he’d gotten to him. “Yeah right.” Billy retorted, “Since when?”

“Since I laid eyes on you. It never made sense, but if there’s anything I’ve learned, things don’t usually make sense in my life.” Steve said lightly pulling down the zipper of Billy’s hoodie.

“You’re really… corny.” Billy said watching Steve’s hand pull the zipper of his hoodie all the way down till it was fully open.

“Is that a deal breaker? Like, did I just blow my chances?” Steve pulled Billy into his arms and kissed him.

“No, not yet.” Billy smiled into the kiss and felt Steve’s lips smiling against his.

_ _

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! XXO


End file.
